The invention relates to a fundus image display system for displaying a fundus image.
A fundus image display system for displaying a fundus image photographed with a fundus camera on a monitor screen of a personal computer have been widely used in order to find or diagnose macular degeneration or retinal blood infarction (see Japanese patent application publication number of which is 2006-26215).
A fluorescein fundus angiography (FAG) wherein a blood stream of a retina is photographed with a fluorescence dye is known as a photography of such a fundus image (see Japanese patent application publication number of which is 2004-81255). In such a fluorescein fundus angiography, a fluorescence dye, such as fluorescein, is injected into a vein of an examinee in such a state an eye to be examined can be photographed by a fundus camera. In such a case, the dye goes round in the body along the blood stream, and then, streams into a blood vessel of the retina. By registering the fundus images, corresponding to a passage time from the injection, it is possible to correctly confirm a presence of diseases and a proceeding state thereof. For this reason, time information, such as a passage time after giving the fluorescent dye, is displayed on the monitor screen together with the fundus image.
FIG. 4 is a typical view showing a conventional state where a monitor screen of a personal computer displays a fundus image wherein a reference numeral 103 denotes the monitor screen of the personal computer, a reference numeral 131 denotes the fundus image, a reference numeral 132 denotes time information and a reference numeral 133 denotes a tool bar.
With such a monitor screen, there is such a problem that an overlap between the fundus image 131 or the tool information 132 and the tool bar 133 brings an obstruction in a diagnosis.
Then, an insertion of the tool bar into a frame is thinkable. But, it is necessary to broaden the display area of the frame in order to do so, and the display area itself of the photographed fundus image may be made smaller thereby.
The object of the invention is to provide a fundus image display system having no overlap between the fundus image or the time information and the tool bar.